


Hey, I've got you

by Ace_67



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_67/pseuds/Ace_67
Summary: Nancy just really needs some sleep.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	Hey, I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt at anything like this, so please enjoy!  
> (And yes, I know its a bit out of character, but I tried)

The Drew Crew was not surprised by much anymore. After dealing with ghosts and other supernatural entities, it was hard for something to catch them off guard.

What did surprise them was when Nancy nearly collapsed halfway across the room, catching herself on one of the tables. George and Bess moved quickly to her aid, steading her and moving her into the nearest chair. Ace came rushing from the back, concern written across his face.

“Nancy, are you okay?” Bess asked while George went to get a glass of water for their shaking friend, and Ace began to rub her shoulder soothingly.

Nancy shrugged off the concern, “I’m fine, just a little tired.” 

“A little tired?” George asked, placing the water in front of Nancy, “Drew you nearly collapsed, and you’ve been here less than ten minutes.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” She stood up and walked a few steps before she began to sway, nearly collapsing again before Ace grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her waist, helping her to stay standing upright.

“Hey, hey, hey. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He helped her back over to the chair she was previously sitting in. “Nance, when is the last time you slept?” Ace asked, placing his hand back on her shoulder. 

“Maybe a week ago? I haven’t been sleeping well,” She admitted, taking a small sip of the water. He knew she had been having trouble sleeping because of nightmares, but he didn’t know it was getting this bad. 

“And when is the last time you ate?” George asked, and when Nancy went to respond she added in, “A full meal, Drew. Not the little snacks you eat throughout the day.”

“A few days ago.” Nancy admitted again, this time slinking back in her chair. 

“Wait right here, Bess make sure she doesn't move from that spot.” Ace rushed off to the back with George, and the two of them began to make a reasonable meal consisting of a burger and fries for Nancy. When it was done, Ace took it back to the table to find Bess sitting next to Nancy, who had her head lightly resting on Bess’s shoulder and her eyes closed. 

Ace placed the food down in front of her and put his hand gently on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little. “Hey, eat up. When you’re done, I’ll take you home.” Nancy nodded silently, beginning to eat what was put in front of her. Without thinking, Ace leaned down and placed a kiss on her head then went to find George to tell her he was taking the rest of the day off. 

Ace kissing Nancy on the head did not go unnoticed by Bess, who had been paying close attention to the pair for a few weeks now. She’s noticed that the dynamic between the two had shifted slightly; there were more intimate touches between the two, and they could be seen talking quietly amongst themselves more often. She suspected that something had been going on between them for a while and had been meaning to bring it up with Nancy but never had the chance to, and she highly doubted that this would be the right time. 

It took her awhile, but eventually Nancy finished up and when she did, Ace was waiting. She stood up and was a bit steadier on her feet, but nevertheless he offered his arm for her to hold onto. They walked slowly to the door, and before they made it out George called from the back, “next time you walk in here looking like death Drew, I’ll be kicking you out for a week.” 

Nancy handed over her keys to Ace after he got her into the passenger side of her car and fell asleep before they even left the parking lot. When they got to her house, he shook her shoulder lightly, “Hey, we’re here.” 

She sat up groggily, “Thanks Ace. I’ll see you later?” Nancy asked, going to get out of the car. 

“No, you’ll be seeing me now. Nance, you and I both know if I leave you here, you’re not going to sleep.” Ace shook his head and got out of the car and went to open her door, “I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Nancy got out of the car and took the hand he offered her, “What about work?” she asked as they made their way to the door.

“Already talked it over with her, and I’m officially on Nancy babysitting duty.” Ace grinned at her as she opened the door.

Nancy groaned and began moving to go to her room, “Aren’t you coming with me?” She asked when she noticed that Ace was standing awkwardly in the foyer. 

“I was just going to stay down here and watch TV, this was if you needed anything…” 

Nancy shook her head and grabbed his hand and began leading him up the stairs. “It’s only fair that if I’m going to sleep, you have to sleep too.” Ace went to protest, but she cut him off, “I know you haven’t been sleeping well either, don’t lie to me.” 

So that’s how they ended up in her bed, with Ace trying to give her as much space as possible. It took a lot of convincing to even get him to consider sharing the bed and not just sleeping on the floor, and Nancy had started to get a little irritated. 

“Do you always stay that far away when you’re in bed with a girl?” She asked, rolling over onto her side to look at him. 

“Well, no, not exactly. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Ace rolled onto his side to face her. Their noses were brushing with their closer proximity, but neither of them made to move away. 

“Do you think they know yet?” Nancy questioned, taking his hand, and lacing their fingers together.

“I think Bess might be onto something, but I don’t think the others suspect anything.” Ace smiled at her, “I wonder how long it will take for them to figure it out.” 

“Not much longer, it’s not like we’re being obvious.” She leaned forward and kissed him, closing the distance between them. Ace hummed into the kiss, eventually breaking away. He turned onto his back, and Nancy moved to put her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her protectively. Within seconds she was asleep. 

Ace smiled, “Goodnight Nance.” He whispered, kissing her on the head. Soon, he was asleep too.


End file.
